The present invention relates to a drive unit for rotary tools of the type having a drive shaft and a clamping device, particularly for tool changing systems.
Such drive units are used primarily in automatic processing centers. They are fastened, for example, on a turret head with which a work unit is transferred into its work position and out of this work position into a loading position. With the turret head in the loading position, tools can be exchanged, or replaced.
For releasing and clamping the tools at the loading position, a clamping drive engages the drive unit via a coupling. The same is the case at the work station of the rotary tool with respect to the rotary drive for rotation of the tool.